<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 причин секса: Потому что он похож на другого человека by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838963">50 причин секса: Потому что он похож на другого человека</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mamma I'm a criminal!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 причин секса: Потому что он похож на другого человека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Жеана волосы до лопаток, птичьи ключицы и ресницы, по которым так и хочется провести мизинцем. У Жеана упрямый подбородок, ямочки на щеках и острые коленки, которые Монпарнасу хочется целовать и целовать, опустившись у его ног на пол, как собака.<br/>Он лежит на матрасе на полу своей комнаты и смотрит, как Жеан собирается на занятия, и ему необходимо сказать хоть что-то, чтобы непривычная нежность, распиравшая его грудь, исчезла.<br/>- Ты - самая красивая девочка, которую я когда-либо хотел трахнуть, - натянуто улыбаясь, говорит он и тянется за сигаретами в карман валяющихся рядом с матрацем джинсов.<br/>- Разумеется, - спокойно откликается Жеан, сдёргивая с растопыренных реек мольберта свой кардиган. У Жеана тёмные круги под глазами, жёсткая линия рта и иммунитет ко всем колкостям Монпарнаса, который, затянувшись, поправляется:<br/>- Почти самая красивая.<br/>Это срабатывает. Жеан останавливается посреди комнаты. За его спиной - наклонное окно мансарды, и из-за бьющего ему в спину света Монпарнас не может разглядеть его лицо, но ему хочется, чтобы Жеан выглядел обиженным.<br/>- В детдоме была одна, - с ленцой говорит он и потягивается, - Ты похож на неё: такой же, - он запинается, подбирая слова, чтобы ничем не выдать своё желание затащить Жеана в постель и не отпускать от себя никуда, закрывая своей расписанной татуировками спиной от всех бед этого мира. - Такой же целомудренный. Только она мне тогда так и не дала.<br/>- Правильно сделала, - замечает Жеан и, бросив так и не надетый кардиган обратно на мольберт, опускается рядом с Монпарнасом на колени. У Жеана - вкус земляничной зубной пасты и чая, кошачья плавность движений и холодные руки, которыми он прижимает Монпарнаса к матрасу и обнимает его колени своими. Почти касаясь губами его рта, он тихо говорит: - Потому что ты - только мой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>